NDS Walkthrough
This walkthrough is intended for English-speakers who are playing the Japanese NDS game. I'm not so good at Japanese yet, but other people can edit this to correct the translations. Search # to find the beginning of the next section. § finds the beginning of the next vocabulary section. To see a list of which monsters (and which rewards they give upon battling them), go here. To see a list of items, go here. #1. Hotroit (American town) "Where does it say it's called Hotroit?" It only says it in the very first cutscene where you see the "welcome to..." sign in English, and in a couple people's dialogue later on. On the actual map they always are more specific, ex. "x street". Plot: Note that since this is the beginning which is the set-up for the rest of the game, I'll be more detailed than normal. オリバー (Oliver) runs into "Leila's Milk Bar", saying hi. "Here's the part for today", レイラ (Leila) says, telling him to take some food. "マーク (Mark) was looking for you. Say hi to your mum for me!". Outside, her milk bar is actually called "Leila's Farm Shop". Mark is at the end of the street telling you to come this way. Walk with either tapping+holding the screen, or the directional pad, and speak to people by pressing A when you're close enough for them to show a speech bubble. "Let's meet up tonight" Mark says, Oliver hesitates but agrees. Oliver goes home to his mum (nicknamed アリー or Allie), who tells him to eat his lunch and then go to school, he asks her what's going on later and she thinks he's acting a bit strange. When Oliver comes back from school he takes a nap and oversleeps so is late for the meeting, but thinking his mom is asleep, he sneaks out meet up with Mark. Mark shows him his car, muttering at a girl who's watching them from the window. They go to test drive it. Oliver's mum wakes up from a nightmare where her son was calling for help. Oliver drives too fast in the car and the wheel comes off, crashing into the river and seemingly unable to swim with the heavy helmet. His mum who had been looking for him finds him in time and saves him, Mark appears to have hurt his ankle when tripping on the riverbank. Shortly after the save, Allie's heart fails and the villagers call for a doctor. Oliver's mum is apparently dead. Leila brings him some pie but he's depressed, Mark is waiting downstairs with a cast on his leg. Her cat Frank makes an appearance. Oliver remembers his mother. "Oliver, I start my job from today on, but take care of this doll for me will you?" "Hurry and come back, okay?" Oliver says. "Understood. Oliver and mother will always be together. Always.... always...." Oliver's crying and the tears are landing on the doll. "Mum... come back already..." The doll turns to life. "Alright, I'm saved!!" he cries. Apparently he was cursed/trapped. His name is シズネ (Shizune) and explains that he comes from a parallel world, called 二ノ国 (country/land of two = second world), and asks about Oliver's mother. When Oliver shows him a picture of her, he claims to recognize her, going "That's アリシア様 (Alicia-sama)!". She was fighting the evil wizard (闇の魔導士) Jabo (ジャボー). If Oliver goes to the parallel world, maybe they can find her. He's calling Oliver "メソくん" because メソメソ is the sound effect for sobbing. Gameplay: Downstairs in the fireplace is a magic book (魔法の本), called Magic Master (マジックマスター). You make a written contract (契約書) by signing your name onto it (the name only ever appears on your save file). Then you need to look for a stick so you can perform magic. Outside, you'll see a sparkling stick to the left. That's too short, so it gets tossed into the neighbour's yard (if you pick it up). Go further down the screen to the houses on the other side, and the corrrect stick is there. Then you go to the town square. You'll be asked to draw the rune (ゲート Gate) and get taken to Shizune's world. §Vocabulary: Game words: *スキップしますか? - "make a skip?" = do you want to skip the cutscene? *かばんアイコン - Bag icon (picture of backpack you use to get to the menu). *セーブ - save (your game) *タッチペン - touchpen, stylus *けってい - "decision", accept and continue. *ぜんぶけす - to completely erase (everything) *ひともじけす - to erase one letter/character (backspace) *xを手に入れた！ - "x was put/brought into the hand", obtained/got ahold of x! *xを使え - Use/manipulate x. Ex. "ゲートを使え！" - Use the gate! *ルーン - Rune(s). Refers to the symbols you draw (spells). Characters: *オリバー - Oliver (main character) *マーク - Mark (main character's friend who owned the drag-racing car) *アリー - Allie, Ali. Short for "Alishia" or "Alicia". Oliver's mother's name. *アリシア様 - Alishia-sama (possibly Alicia-sama). Full name of Oliver's mother. *シズク - Shizuku, the name of the doll-puppet creature. *闇の魔導士 - yami no madou shi - wizard warrior of darkness (evil sorcerer) *ジャボー - Jabou, Jabot. Evil sorcerer. *メソくん - Meso-kun. Shizuku's nickname for Oliver. *レイラ - Leila. Is fat, owns the "Leila's Farm Shop" in town. Places: *移動しますか？ - Make movement? (Move to this place on the map?) *モートン通り - Morton avenue/street (street with shops in town) *げんざいち - present/current location ("you are here" on maps) *町工場地区 - "small factory/workshop town district", business district. *クランペット広場 - Crumpet plaza/town square *オリバーの部屋 - Oliver's room. *廊下 - passageway, hallway *玄関 - entryway (inside the front door of a house) *二ノ国 - "earth/country of two", second world. Also the name of this game. *オリバーの家前 - "Oliver's housefront", the street in front of Oliver's house. *モーテルリリー - Motel Lily. (you'll go there later in the game.) Other: *テレパシー - Telepathy *魔法の本 - Book of magic. It's in the fireplace. *マジックマスター - Magic master. The name of the book with spells (comes with the NDS game as a booklet). *契約 - contract, agreement. *契約書 - written contract. You agree by signing. *魔法の杖 - magic wand/cane *短い木の杖 - short wood wand/cane. Not the correct wand. *木の棒 - rod/pole of wood. When you have to go outside, it's laying on the street at the bottom. Pick it up. *マジックマスターの２１ページにある - Existing in/at Magic master's page 21 *「ゲート」のルーンを見てみよう！ - "Gate"s rune can be seen! *ルーンを描くんや - draw the rune. #2: 北の森 North Forest You arrive in the forest in the second world. The モニユー (moniyuu) statue will save your game and fully heal HP & MP. Follow Shizune (follow the arrow on the map at the top of the screen) to arrive at 古の木 (ancient tree), a talking tree with eyes and frog lips. The tree tells you to draw Fireball ファイアボール and then ヒール - Heal. You fight your first monster, then are told to draw イマージェン - Imagine. You've just "imagined" a creature to help you fight in battles. Now a second battle begins. はいち (positioning) - During the second battle it wants you to click this. click and drag Oliver to the front row. Then drag to the back row. The back row protects them more from HP loss, so move them there if they are injured. Click on your wand on the bottom-right corner (must have exited out of the menu). Click on the left book button, おぼえたまほう "memorized magic". You can draw in some of the magic spells already, do that. Here is the list of spells, just match up their names and draw. Pay attention to stroke order and the direction the stroke must begin in, or it won't work (start drawing from the black stroke, and at its thickest point. The red stroke is the second stroke). The right staff button is ルーンをえがく "draw rune(s)". Using that you can draw runes/spells outside of battle, ex. if you need to heal after a battle you can just do that. You don't have to re-draw runes every time, just click on the green button while having one selected. Anyway, you've been given a vial (トレビン - torebin, I'm hoping it's not supposed to be "Trevin") which holds people's emotions, or "fragments of heart". You'll use this in a bit, but you can go to the wiki page for it if you want more info. Go rightwards where, earlier, Shizune told you to go left. You get to the "corridor of waterfalls". Just keep going through there, fighting monsters along the way, and eventually you'll make it out of the forest. You can open red treasure chests, but you can't open the other ones unless you can use アンロック (Unlock). There is a mini-boss battle at the end of the forest, with 森のタシ (Forest's caretaker). § Vocabulary Game words: *モニユー - Moniyuu. Statue that you can save at, replenishes magic power and health. *ダンジョン - Dungeon. In this game it doesn't mean "underground dungeon" but "anywhere you can fight monsters and can't save from the bag menu". *メニュー - (game) menu. *北の森を抜けよう - (it is) possible to leave the north forest(?). Occurs on map when in the forest before meeting the tree. *滝の回廊へ向かおう - Go towards the waterfall corridor. Occurs on map when after meeting the tree and battling twice. *HPとMPが　すべて回復した！- HP and MP were (made/done) totally restored! *セーブしますか？ - Make a save? (save the game?) *ゴロネール王国 - Goroneeru Kingdom. This is where you're going after you get out of the forest. *タケガラビト - Here they're talking about pieces of heart again. *シズケの後を追いかけよう - Chase Shizuke's behind! (follow after Shizuke). Said on the map at one point. *いにしえの木　/ 古の木 - Ancient tree. The tree that has eyes and frog lips. *モンスター - Monster(s) *滝の回廊 The Corridor of Waterfalls / Waterfall corridor *This is where random battles start happening for the first time. アイテムポーチ - Item pouch *もどる - to return/go back, cancel *回復 - restoration/recovery (ex. recover 30HP). *すっきりコーヒー - Refreshing coffee. Won from battles, heals 10MP. *森のタシ - Forest's Caretaker. Green Pokemon-like miniboss with bandages on its arms and plants growing on its back. Battle words: *たたかう - to fight/battle *はいち - (battle) arrangement/formation. *おまだせ - wait? *まほう - magic *アイテム - item(s) *ぼうぎょ - safeguard/defence. Defend for 1 turn. *とこぎ - Skills that your imagines/buddies can use, instead of magic spells like what you can use. "Tia barrier ティアバリア" is an option here on Shizune. *ティアバリア - Tia barrier(?). It makes a party member's weight go up. *おもり - weight. (no idea what weight matters) *けいけんち - experience points *ふんわりパン - Fluffy bread. Won from battles, heals 30HP. Status words (level up screen): *ちから - power, strength *まもり - defense *わざ - skill, technique *タフさ - toughness *はやさ - quickness Bag menu items: *ロック・ストーン先生 - Rock Stone-sensei. A talking slab of stone the ancient tree gives you. *おしえてストーン - Teacher/Teaching stone. (Rock Stone-sensei). Click on it and it says: *チュートリアル - Tutorial. Click on it and it tells you what various things are (ex. "what is the map, what is the dungeon list"). *イマージェンずかん - Imagine illustrated/picture book. *ダンジョンリスト - Dungeon list. *ぼうけんチェックシート - Adventure checklist (brings you to other lists and stuff) *育成カゴ - Cultivation/rearing basket. This is where your imagines/familiars are. Click on one and it says: *さわる - Touch, feel (picture of hand) *あそぶ - Play (picture of toy) *ブラシ - Brush (picture of brush) *あげる - Give (picture of food). I don't actually know what the point of brushing them and so on is, only of what the food is. *Under "give" (あげる): *おやつ - Snack (picture of cake). Once you get various foods later on, you can give them to these guys and they may add better stats to them and help them evolve faster (I think). *ドロップ . Drop (picture of gem/candy drop). These basically always give better stats. *ジュエル - Jewel (picture of jewel) *マーブル - Marble (picture of round brown thing). This and the jewel section are just better versions of drops. *トレビン - Torebin. A tiny blue perfume bottle on a loop of string that the ancient tree gives you. It holds: *こころのカケラ - Fragments/splinters of heart. Of which: *勇気 - Courage, bravery *やさしさ - Tenderness, gentleness *夢 - Dream(s) *信じる - To believe, to confide/trust in *がまん - Patience, endurance *やる気 - Willingness, motivation, inspiration, determination *愛 - Love, affection *自信 - Self-confidence #3 ゴロネール王国 - Goroneeru Kingdom Talk to the guard on the right, then to the left. The left one has an excess of emotion and the right has a lack of it, so you have to talk to the left and draw ハートピース (Heart Piece), then talk to the right and draw ハートキュア (Heart Cure). After that you'll be given a stamp/merit sheet, you get stamps every time you complete quests for people. Go to its wiki page for more info. If a person has a quest for you, or if you've currently accepted a quest from them, their speech bubble will be yellow. Go to the very top of town where the castle is (make sure to crush all the pots/barrels you see as you go), talk to the guard and accept the quest from him. You need to get at least three stamps on your merit sheet before he'll let you in to see the king. Now explore the town, crushing all the pots and stuff. You should be finding ゴロネールこうか (Goroneeru coins), which have a cat's head on them and which are needed for a quest. To the right of the weapon shop is a calm area with a large gravestone and a spirit floating next to it, you can't do anything right now but once you can use スピリトーク (Spirit Talk), you can go back there. To the left in town is a shop that looks like a blue bird's head - this is the quest shop. Talk to the guy and he'll tell you to look at the bulletin board. When you look at the board, all you have to do is glance at it then exit out of the screen, and Oliver will write down the quests automatically in his book. If you talk to the shopkeeper, click on the first option and you can specially accept some quests (you have to actually click on them and hit accept). Anyway, after this you can find people to take quests from. Quests aren't usually automatically "completed", you have to go and talk to the quest-giver again to get your stamps and complete it. *Quest: A lady next to the weapons shop wants you to erase the graffitti (she's standing directly to the left of the graffitti). Just click on them to erase them. This will get you the third stamp needed to go visit the king, since the doorman already gave you two (I think). *Quest 004: ゴロネールこうか集め. A man at the town fountain wants you to find 5 of those cat coins. Talk to him to accept the quest, talk again once finished to get your reward. **1 is in the town square. **1 is at the inn. **1 is at the bird's head building. **1 is at the gravesite, which is to the top-right of the fountain/town square. **1 is at the underground waterway (outside of it). *Miscellanious (gives you items but not stamps): There's an old woman on the same screen as the inn, talk to her and she'll eventually ask some questions about pages in the Magic Master. **靴は左右どっちからはくの? - answer 右. **嵐の日はどうするの？- answer 建物の中でじっとしている. **もしも他人の花瓶を割ってしまったらどうすればいいのかしら？- answer 正直に言ってあやまる. Once you have three stamps, talk to the guard at the top of town again - he now says "sure you have the stamps, but you need normal clothes". Go to the shop that looks like an owl's head (it's the item shop) and Oliver will ask her to make clothes for him, she says come back tomorrow and she'll have them. Go to the inn (on the right side of town, it has a blue fish-looking manhole cover next to it, as well as a lady standing behind the fish), and talk to the lady there to spend the night. Oliver dreams of his mother. While we're on this note, every time from now on, if you sleep at an inn you have a chance of going to a dream world which can give you special items. Anyway, go and pick up your clothing, go into the castle, almost get to the king's room and then be told that you can't go in there right now. They have to go back to Oliver's world and find his "other self" to see what's wrong, so Shizune tells Oliver to use the gate spell. Once in 一ノ国 (the first world) again, go into Leila's shop and Oliver will ask for her cat Frank. After that, use the gate spell again to go back. By the way, you can use it anywhere, you don't have to return to the town square to do it. The only thing new in Oliver's town is that before, his mum's bed was mussed and a piece of clothing of hers was on top of it. Now someone's replaced the sheets/blanket and removed the item. So just return to 二ノ国 immediately, there's really nothing to see. Go back into town and wander until you find the place that looks like an underground entrance. There will be a commotion around the area, ミルコ (Miruko), a boy with a pot on his head, is going to act like he's going down there. Talk to him and he'll give you his imagine/familiar which is a bird. Now go down inside instead of him. *Also at this point, you can return to the forest you were in before, talk to the ancient tree, and he'll give you an easy quest. See the "Japanese Quests" section here for how to complete it. The quest will stay there for a long while, so don't worry about missing it if you don't decide to do it right now. I leave to go do it since it's slightly easier battle experience that helps with getting through the sewers. At this point there are two other quests you've signed up for (aside from the one from the ancient tree): *Quest 080 はねるゲータカ討伐: "Hopping Geetaka suppression".This is one that you accepted at the quest shop. To the immediate south-east of the kingdom (more like directly to the right), inside the large clearing in the forest, there's a ゲータカ (white vulture-like bird) visible that you can fight. It won't attack you even when you stand right next to it, instead an exclamation mark appears in a speech bubble, and talking to it starts a fight. Eventually you'll find that there's one of these types in every area in the overworld. Beat it, it's not particularly strong. Afterwards, a dialogue will pop up saying "これで　「はねるゲータカ討伐」クリアの条件がそろいました！" "With this, 'hopping geetaka suppression' has been cleared/completed!". A similar pop-up will turn up after every time you complete a quest, after that you just have to return to the quest giver to get your prize. You'll get 3 stamps afterwards. *Quest 081 イノシカ討伐 Inoshika suppression: Same exact thing as the one above, only it's a イノシカ. Go down from where the ゲータカ was (still in the forest), and slightly to the left where there's a little island and a bend in the river. There's a giant, fat, brown monster with antlers. Fight it! Afterwards you'll get 5 stamps. *Confused about quest or stamp redeeming? Look here. At this point, when wandering around in dungeons or the overworld (map area when not inside a kingdom/town), you may see blue sparkles on the ground. Clicking on them will "forage" or pick up an item. They're renewable and return after a certain amount of time (half an hour or something) has passed. Don't worry about picking them up though, all or most of them are items that are purchasable later in shops once you get further in the game. § Vocabulary: *ミド大陸北 (Middle Continent). Shows on map. *もくてきち - place of destination, goal-place. Shown on the map after exiting the forest. *もんばん - gatekeeper, doorman *ゴロネール地下水道 - Goroneeru underground waterway *へいし - soldier *国王様 - king-sama (also 王様 - king-sama) *モエールの森 - moeeru forest (I'm guessing this is "budding" but with it drawn out, like "buuudding forest"?) #3.5 ゴロネール地下水道 Goroneeru underground waterway Lost and can't find the waterway? Go to the town square with the fountain, then go to the lower-right path. Alternatively, go to the upper-right from the weapon shop. Cast アンロック (Unlock) on the gate. A white mouse will come up and want to talk to you. Cast トーカー (Talker). The mouse's name is シロッポ (Shiroppo). He asks if you're going to see/fight チューベル１７世 (Chuuberu the 17th generation), who is a large mini-boss mouse you'll meet in the back of the waterway/sewer. Shiroppo will mention some stuff in red like "まんなか　つけるな　次は逆" but it doesn't actually matter. Right now you can go into your spellbook and draw in the spells エスケープ (Escape) and (ふっかつのはい / 復活の灰 Ashes' revival). A battle will come up. By the way, your imagine/familiar's special skill (under とくぎ) called デタラメぎり (random technique?) is an attack that uses random swipes to hit all the enemies on screen, instead of just one enemy. After attacking once, Shizune will tell you that you can switch party members by pressing the down arrow on the directional pad (changing たたかう attack to いれかえ switch/replace). You have to click and drag the bird imagine and replace the orange imagine with it (while it's normally possible to replace any character with any other character, in this tutorial it's not). You can even replace fainted characters with fresh characters, since you can hit "replace" at any time and replace a character even when it's not the one currently in use. Replacing characters doesn't cost you a battle turn either. If a character faints, after the battle they'll automatically be restored with about 1 HP, so you can just use heal on them. If Oliver faints it doesn't matter, you won't lose the game, it's probably only if all party members are fainted at once. Hit the up arrow on the directional pad to switch the menu back to the normal attack menu, after switching. Now just complete the battle as normal. The bird imagine/familiar has a skill attack where it attacks a single monster with wind (カマイタチ whirlwind cut). While it doesn't matter now, in the future some monsters will be elemental and if they're wind element, the wind might actually heal them instead of harm them (or at least, it does less damage than normal). Make your way to the back/upper right part. Don't worry if you're seemingly going slowly, because all the battling will just help you level up and beat the boss easier, after all. By the way, I think the imagines are stronger than Shizune so I normally replace him with someone else. Don't worry about using up all of your MP because there will always be save statues before boss battles (and sometimes just randomly in the middle of the dungeon too). Sometimes in dungeons you'll see large green or blue crystals, and clicking on them crushes them and restores some HP/MP - but they don't restore all of it. Once you've gone up one screen and then to the upper-right, you'll find a statue of the fat cat king. Use Fireball ファイアボール on the candle-holders to the left and right (NOT the middle/front one). Remember, you don't have to actually draw the spell, just cast it from your spellbook menu. If you see any blue treasure chests around, you can cast アンロック (Unlock) next to them and open them. Going around to the upper-right is another cat statue. Do the same thing, only this time only on the middle candlestick. Now you go up and can fight the giant purple mouse mini-boss. Afterwards Oliver picks up the magic staff that was left behind (まほうのみみかき magic earpick). A blue portal will open up and it transports you to outside of the sewers, now you go talk to the king. There's a cutscene where the king refuses to help Oliver, and Shizune afterwards says he's タケガラビト ("heartbroken") and missing やる気 (motivation, willingness, determination). There's another sort of cutscene where stone-sensei comes out and tells you "there's a radar on the vial (トレビンレーダー torebin radar) that stores the heart pieces - when you get near a person with an excess of emotion, the person will glow on the map screen". Then you can cast ハートピース (Heart Piece) to fix their excess. Unfortunately you can't cast the heart piece-related spells just via the spellbook, you have to draw them every single time. If you forgot what the spell looks like, just preview it in your spellbook. They take the emotion from ミルコ, then go back to give it to the king and cast ハートキュア (Heart Cure). He recovers and gives you the まほうのつえ (magic staff) that you asked for (remember you were just using a wooden stick before). Oliver tells the king that he's going to defeat Jabo. The king asks him about his own "other self" in Oliver's world, and mentions a present, the 氷結 (freezing/congelation) spell. This one is hard to draw so that the DS recognizes it... The king says to go through モエールの森 (moeeru forest) to get to ババナシア (babanasia) country. There, there's a guy called ソロン (Solon) who can help you fight Jabo (since he used to be a great wizard). He tells you to go to カラス商会 (crow company), which is just the name of the weapon shop. Talk to the shopkeeper and he'll tell you about アイテムリンク "item link" which actually is just "how to equip stuff to imagines". Now you'll be able to change your equipment from the bag menu, for both imagines/familiars and humans/other party members. Check your spellbook, now you can draw in: *げどく/解毒 (Anti-poison/Detoxification), マッハさいばい/マッハ栽培 (Mach Cultivation) - it's a bit hard to get the latter to be recognized *ときよもどれ/時よ戻れ (Turn Back Time), みえざるみち/見えざる道 (Visible Path/Road) *ちょうりまほう/調理魔法 (Cooking Magic), スピリトーク (Spirit Talk) - after that one, you can go talk to the spirit at the gravestone and get some good quests! *アイテムマージ (Item Merge), マインドメトリー (Mind Metry) *めざめよほうき/目覚めよほうき (Awaken, broom!), オーラバリア (Aura Barrier) In front of the owl head shop is a lady with an excess of emotion (やる気 - eagerness, motivation). In front of the inn there's a pink cat girl who has an excess of the same emotion. To the lower-left of that screen is the quest shop, check the bulletin board and we have four new quests: (3 quests ask for the same emotion and we only have 2 of it right now, but after visiting the next town we'll have enough) *quest 020 ネコ人と鼻タッチ (cat-people and nose-touch): First accept the quest. Go to the cat woman in front of the inn (she'll have a yellow quest speech bubble), and when she is talking, touch her nose (on the icon shown with the dialogue). She'll meow and the conversation will change. After that, you're supposed to touch the nose of the "black cat nephew" who is in every town from here on out. I'll remind you about it in this guide. *quest 042 苗木を育てる男 (the sapling-raising man): Give a やる気 emotion to him. *quest 043 ネコ人の少年 (young male cat-person): There's a black cat-boy on the bottom part of the weapons shop screen. Give him やる気 (motivation). You'll get 2 stamps. *quest 044 旅人との出会い (the traveller and the meeting): There's a traveller near the town square/fountain, give him やる気 (motivation, enthusiasm). You'll get 2 stamps. § Vocabulary: The other options you see once you've hit the down arrow and have the option to switch party members: *つよさ (purple) - strength(ness), power *さくせん (orange) - strategy *にげる (pink) - escape (run away from battle) #4 モエールの森 Moeeru Forest There's a short cutscene where some knights come along and talk about Oliver (I assume). Then we go into the forest, and see it's called "実りの森 forest of ripening/crops" for a reason. To the right is a large pink-headed flower that we have to use トーカー (Talker) on. Luckily this time we don't have to draw it in and can just use it from the menu. They ask きょうだいはな (powerful flower) how come the mushrooms are so big, she's surprised they can speak her language. She says something must be wrong with the 生命の泉 (spring of life), which this forest lives on. § Vocabulary: *実りの森 - forest of ripening/crops *森の入口 - forest's entrance *きょうだいはな - powerful flower *生命の泉 - life's fountain / spring of life Category:Walkthrough